h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Ondina
Ondina is a new Mako Island Pod's mermaid in Mako: Island of Secrets and is played by Isabel Durant. She is one of the protagonists in Season 2. Ondina is a talented, confident mermaid who is determined to save Mako Island from the land boy Zac, who transformed into a merman. She can be reckless and wilful, and has a problem listening to anyone who doesn’t agree with her. Although stubborn and single-minded, Ondina is also fiercely loyal to her friends, especially her best friend Mimmi. Ondina has a soft side, as seen in her relationship with the merman Erik, which forces her to rethink her prejudices against his kind. Background Ondina is a mermaid from the Mako Island pod who decides that she and Mimmi must go against the mermaid council's rules and runs away to drain Zac of his powers. She is determined to save Mako for the pod, which holds deep sentimental value to her. Like most mermaids, she holds deep resentment for land people and mermen. When she and Mimmi are introduced to Zac, she quickly grows blatantly hostile towards him when he is slow to comply with their requests and even goes so far as to engage him in a brief fight. Her treatment of Evie is hardly any better when she and Mimmi cause her to be transformed into a mermaid after failing to remove Zac's powers. She only agrees to try to change her back when Sirena threatens to rat them out to the mermaid council. Her prejudice towards land people nearly causes them to be exposed when she refuses to stop their first attempt to change Evie back despite Zac's attempt to reason with her. She also refuses Evie's request to collaborate with her in the future until she threatens to blow her secret. When the group discovers a chamber on Mako built by mermen that causes her to disappear, she grows more and more fearful to what might happen if Zac tries to activate it. Her overbearing nature and close minded attitude would later cause her to become Zac's first suspect when someone threatens Evie's dad's diving business. She is later proven innocent which shows that while prejudicial, she would not go so far to causing damage or hurting people. In time, she gradually begins to see that Zac is not as much of a threat as the pod made him out to be. After Zac attempts to apologize for wrongly accusing her by humorously (and rather badly) attempting to do it in whale language, Ondina begins to see what a likeable guy Zac really is. She accepts his apology and they become friends. Although she still believes at first that she must find a way to sever Zac's connection to Mako so the pod will return, she soon realizes that between Evie becoming a mermaid and later meeting another merman named Erik, her mission to save Mako for the pod is becoming much more complicated then she originally thought. Ondina is forced to rethink her prejudice even more when she finds a love interest in Erik. Thinking he is merely a land boy, Ondina hardly thinks anything of him at first although Erik shows interest in her from the start even though Ondina refused to give him the time of day at first. When she accidentally blows her secret to Erik, he reveals who he really is to demonstrate his trustworthiness which causes her to return his feelings. Throughout the season, they continue to grow closer to each other. This would change briefly when Erik lies to her about agreeing to keep Zac away from the chamber. After learning of this deception, she along with Mimmi and Veridia interrupt their attempt to start the chamber. In the ensuing confrontation, Rita reveals that Zac is actually a real merman and Mimmi's brother. When Mimmi resolves to protect her brother and Verida orders Ondina to reason with her, she refuses knowing it would be wrong to try to force her best friend to turn her back on her own flesh and blood. This act of defiance would cost her and Mimmi their place in the pod and seemingly any chance they had of saving Mako. When an overwhelmed Zac refuses to accept Mimmi as his sister and briefly makes the decision to sever all further connections with the the girls, Ondina is disappointed by this and attempts to reason with him by reminding him all that she and Mimmi sacrificed to protect him from harm. Zac would hear nothing of it at first, but he eventually comes around. However, Ondina is furious with Erik for lying to her, but she eventually forgives him. Throughout the second half of season 2, Ondina and Erik continue to grow closer and they eventually become a real couple. As they spend increasingly more time together, Ondina begins to see the joys of living on land and her resentment for land people and mermen all but vanishes. However, her relationship with Erik causes a rift between her and Mimmi when she starts feeling neglected. Although they do make up, this would later escalate when Erik mentions that the girls may have to choose between land and sea. Torn between Erik and the pod, she seeks advice from Rita who also had to choose between her lover and the pod and she tells her to follow her heart. Much to Ondina's chargin, Mimmi accuses him of stealing a pendant of Rita's to make money to throw a party he planned for Ondina. This causes her to come to the conclusion that Erik was right, and she ultimately decides to give up on he pod for a life with Erik. A heartbroken Mimmi then refuses to speak with Ondina, but Sirena convinces them they although things would be different, they can still be friends. The girls then decide that they must find a way to convince the pod that land people and mermen can be trusted so they can be with all the people they care about. Later, Ondina's fears of the chamber's dangers are proven true when they discover that the stone that was the tridents source of power is the key to starting the chamber and that it amplifies the stone's already dangerous effects on mermaids. Ondina remains unaware of Erik's hostile actions towards her friends as he seeks the trident stone until he succeeds in getting it. Heartbroken at being betrayed again, she gives him one last chance to give up on the chamber, but he refuses. She and the other mermaids attempt to destroy the stone when Erik starts the chamber, but this fails and it slowly begins to kill them but Zac is able to stop the chamber. Like the other mermaids, Ondina is horrified when it appears that Zac has died in his efforts to stop the chamber and she and Sirena look on in great anguish as Evie and Mimmi weep over his death. She is greatly relived when Mimmi is able to heal him, even starting to choke up at seeing him alive and well again. Afterwards, Ondina ends her relationship with Erik for good, unwilling to risk being his second choice again. Despite her broken romance with Erik, Ondina is overjoyed that she has succeeded in making Mako safe for mermaids again and at the same time can still take advantage of her new found appreciation for the world of land people. After being praised by Veridia, she and the others head to Mako to greet the pod as they return to Mako at last. Mermaid Powers Ondina possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. She turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Ondina has the ability to swim at a super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "The Seventh Cycle", she used her powers with Mimmi to send Cam flying backward. Hydrokinesis In "The Seventh Cycle", she sent the Fifty Moons Potion to Zac. In "Stormy Seas", she uses her powers to try to move the boat to her when Ondina and her were having on a contest of mermaid powers. She also did the "bubble trick" during the contest. Atmokinesis In "Stormy Seas", she and Sirena have a contest of mermaid powers and she whipped a dangerous storm over the ocean. Aerokinesis In "Stormy Seas", she and Sirena have a contest of mermaid powers and conjures powerful winds. Cryokinesis In "The Truth About Evie", when she sneezed, she produced a patch of snow. Hydro-Cryokinesis In "Recipe For Success", she uses this power in attempt to cook underwater marshmallows. Quotes * Ondina: "Stop being annoying and I won't." * Ondina: "The tail was a real giveaway." Trivia *Her name "Ondina" refers to the Ondines/Undines, a nature spirit that lives in lakes, rivers and seas. Are water elementals. It's sort of mermaid or Tágide, a genius of love, a figure of poetic imagination. The undines also represent the water element in the occult, one of the five elements of the pentagram. Ondina derives from the portuguese word "Onda" that means sea waves. * As a hatchling, Ondina used to hide under a clam when the full moon came to pass. * Like Rikki, Ondina falls for the "bad boy", in this case, is Erik, and both of them also had disagreements with their friends involving their boyfriends, and both of them broke up with their respective boyfriends at the end of the season. * Ondina decided to go to China with Weilan and help her restore the eastern pod Gallery File:Ondina in the water.JPG File:Ondina Smiling.JPG File:Ondina Swimming.jpg|Ondina swimming File:Ondina.JPG File:Ondina Dress-Up.JPG File:Ondina1.jpg File:Ondina2.jpg|Ondina using her powers File:Ondina3.jpg File:Ondina Getting Wet.jpg ZacOndina.jpg File:Ondina5.jpg File:Ondina Power Play.jpg|Ondina conjuring wind File:Ondina in Moon Pool.jpg File:Ondina Falling.jpg File:Merpeople.png|Ondina and Erik swimming File:Caught on Camera.jpg File:Erik And Ondina.png Untitled2.png Shipping2.png|Ondina and Erik swimming Shipping!.png|Ondina and Erik swimming File:First Date.png shipping.jpg shipping2.jpg|Ondina and Erik kissing 2.png Rikki in mako mermaid.jpg Tumblr nmetdtver71uotqdzo3 250.gif|Ondina and Mimmi swimming (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Ondina and Erik swimming (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Ondina and Erik swimming (gif) Tumblr nnso8ggoYi1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Ondina with Mimmi and Sirena speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nm8trcdaCr1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Ondina and Erik speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nqsgybCXEj1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Ondina with the returned pod (gif) Tumblr nqsgybCXEj1uotqdzo8 400.gif|Ondina and Mimmi swimming (gif) Tumblr nqsgybCXEj1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Ondina and Erik swimming (gif) Tumblr nqsgybCXEj1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Ondina and Mimmi swimming in the Moon Pool (gif) Tumblr nqsgybCXEj1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Ondina and Erik swimming (gif) Tumblr npr9hiw1Yx1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Ondina with Mimmi, Ondina, Zac, and Sirena with the returned pod (gif) Tumblr nqqrnnxvm91uotqdzo9 400.gif|Ondina and Sirena with the returned pod (gif) Tumblr nmevu6SvdD1uotqdzo8 400.gif|Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr nmevu6SvdD1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr nmevu6SvdD1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr nmevu6SvdD1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Ondina swimming and speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nlmdknWTUI1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Ondina speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nl6lkrAaoE1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Ondina and Mimmi swimming (gif) Tumblr nl6lkrAaoE1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr niijhh3tvG1txpixmo1 400.gif tumblr_nl6lkrAaoE1uotqdzo3_400.gif|Ondina underwater (gif) Mermaids Hugging.JPG Mermaids And Zac.JPG Erik Spying on mermaids and Zac.JPG Mako Mermaids Season 2 Mermaids.png S2mermaids1.JPG Season 2 cast.JPG Season 2 Cast.jpg Mako mermaids season 2.jpg Season3.jpg season3.png 16.png Newseries.png 33.png File:Mako-S3E6.png 29.png 13.png File:Mako-S3E12.png 24.png File:Mako-S3E3.png Season 3.png 51.png Allthreegirls.png 58.png 61.png File:Back in Moon Pool.png ondina.png newseason.png Fe94f7fbd7b20924891b64c306f564ff.jpg Ondina_In_Moon_Pool.jpg 078008c6523e8a6651611472c05b0f7c.jpg Zac Younger.jpg 494ff2ec4f7e649e975755277016aaff.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely